The present invention relates to a divided electrical connector.
FIG. 10 of this specification shows a divided connector described in JP 5-94967. This divided connector is provided with: a sub connector housing 101 capable of housing male terminal fittings 100; and a frame 102 which houses the sub connector housing 101. Locking members 103 and lock receiving members 106, these mutually engaging to lock the sub connector housing 101 and the frame 102 together, are formed on the sub connector housing 101 and the frame 102. The locking members 103 protrude as a pair from upper and lower sides of outer wall faces 101A of the sub connector housing 101. Grooves 105 are formed in inner wall faces 102A of the frame 102 at locations corresponding to the locking members 103. Innermost ends of the grooves 105 extend as far as the inner wall faces 102A, and are perpendicular thereto. These innermost ends form the lock receiving members 106.
After the sub connector housing 101 and the frame 102 have been joined together, they may need to be separated for maintenance or the like. In that case, a releasing jig, such as a miniature screwdriver, is inserted from the opening direction of the grooves 105 (the direction of the arrow A in FIG. 10) and a tip of the jig is inserted between the locking members 103 and the lock receiving members. The tip of the jig moves the inner wall faces 102A and the outer wall faces 101A in a direction of mutual separation, releasing the lock.
When the releasing jig performs the releasing operation, the lock receiving member 106 is sometimes scraped by the tip of the releasing jig, causing this lock receiving member 106 to be damaged. This weakens the engaging force between the locking members 103 and the lock receiving members 106.
The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a divided connector wherein the engaging force of the lock is not weakened when the sub connector housing and the frame are separated by the jig.
According to the invention there is provided a connector comprising a sub connector body adapted to receive terminal fittings of electric wires, and a peripheral frame for the sub connector body, said body and frame having a latch comprising a resilient arm on one of said body and frame, and an abutment on the other of said body and frame, said abutment being engageable with said arm to maintain said body and frame in a predetermined relative position; characterized in that said latch is releasable by engagement of a tool with a first region thereof, a second region of said latch comprising engagement surfaces of said arm and abutment.
Preferably the second region extends on either side of the first region, and in a preferred embodiment these regions are co-planar. The regions are preferably provided on the resilient arm. In the preferred embodiment a guide channel is provided for the latch releasing tool, preferably in said abutment, and preferably in the form of a groove.